Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat (Superdupergamer12345)
Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat is a crossover fighting game between Capcom's Street Fighter series and Netherrealm's Mortal Kombat. This game is available on the Nintendo Wii U, 3DS, Playstation 3, Vita, and 4, and the Xbox 360 and 720 systems. It was developed by Capcom and published by Capcom and Netherrealm studios. It is part of a pair of games, the other being Mortal Kombat X Street Fighter, under development by Netherrealm studios. It features a cast of beloved characters from both series. Character Roster This game features a large selection of characters (DLC characters are bought via Kurrency on Wii U): Street Fighter Characters *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *Guile *Cammy *Abel *C. Viper *Zangief *Sagat *Dhalsim *M. Bison *Juri *Balrog *Vega *Rufus *Ibuki *Cody *Guy *Sakura *Blanka *Dudley *Elena *R. Mika *Gouken *Fei Long *Dan Hibiki *Makoto *Twelve *Gill *E. Honda *Urien *Alex *Hakan (DLC/Limited Edition) *Charlie (DLC/Limited Edition) *Adon (DLC/Limited Edition) *El Fuerte (DLC/Limited Edition) *Q (DLC/Limited Edition) *Karin Kanzuki (DLC/Limited Edition) *Birdie (DLC/Limited Edition) *Hugo (DLC/Limited Edition) *Poison (DLC/Limited Edition) *Rose (DLC/Limited Edition) *Ingrid (DLC/Limited Edition) *Dee Jay (DLC/Limited Edition) *Eagle (DLC/Limited Edition) *Rolento (DLC/Limited Edition) *Sodom (DLC/Limited Edition) *Maki (DLC/Limited Edition) *Oro (DLC/Limited Edition) *Necro (DLC/Limited Edition) *Gen (DLC/Limited Edition) *T. Hawk (DLC/Limited Edition) *Juli (DLC/Limited Edition) *Juni (DLC/Limited Edition) *Seth (Mid-Boss) *Akuma (Boss) *Sweet Tooth (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Twisted Metal) *Mega Man (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Mega Man) *PaRappa the Rapper (PS3/PS4/Vita) (PaRappa the Rapper) *Toro (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Deko Demo Issyo) *Kratos (PS3/PS4/Vita) (God of War) *Emmett Graves (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Starhawk) *Spike (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Ape Escpe) *Nathan Drake (PS3/PS4/Vita) (DLC/Limited Edition) (Uncharted) *Jason Voorhes (PS3/PS4/Vita) (DLC/Limited Edition) (Friday the 13th) *Mario (Wii U/3DS) (Super Mario Bros) *Samus Aran (Wii U/3DS) (Metroid) *Kirby (Wii U/3DS) (Kirby) *R.O.B. (Wii U/3DS) (Nintendo) *Captain Falcon (Wii U/3DS) (F-Zero) *Viewtiful Joe (Wii U/3DS) (Viewtiful Joe) *Ness (Wii U/3DS) (DLC/Limited Edition) (Earthbound) *Sonic (Wii U/3DS) (DLC/Limited Edition) (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Salvador (360/720) (Borderlands) *Maya (360/720) (Borderlands) *Zer0 (360/720) (Borderlands) *Axton (360/720) (Borderlands) *Gaige (360/720) (Borderlands) *Krieg (360/720) (Borderlands) *Arthur (360/720) (DLC/Limited Edition) (Ghosts n' Goblins) *Banjo-Kazooie (360/720) (DLC/Limited Edition) (Banjo-Kazooie) *Ken the Eagle (DLC/Limited Edition) (Gatchaman/G-force) *Spider-Man (DLC/Limited Edition) (Marvel Comics) *Darth Vader (DLC/Limited Edition) (Star Wars) *Spyro the Dragon (DLC/Limited Edition) (Spyro the Dragon) *Mai Shiranui (DLC/Limited Edition) (King of Fighters) *Felicia (DLC/Limited Edition) (Darkstalkers) *Kasumi (DLC/Limited Edition) (Dead Or Alive) *Isaac Clarke (DLC/Limited Edition) (Dead Space) *Homer Simpson (DLC/Limited Edition) (The Simpsons) *Optimus Prime (DLC/Limited Edition) (Transformers) *Mei Fang (DLC/Limited Edition) (Arcana Heart) *Akira Yuki (DLC/Limited Edition) (Virtua Fighter) *Pai Chan (DLC/Limited Edition) (Virtua Fighter) *Rei Ayanami (DLC/Limited Edition) (Evangelion) Mortal Kombat Characters *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Kitana *Jade *Sonya Blade *Jax Briggs *Ermac *Reptile *Stryker *Raiden *Johnny Cage *Mileena *Shang Tsung *Baraka *Cyrax *Sektor *Smoke *Noob Saibot *Kenshi *Rain *Kano *Kabal *Sindel *Bo' Rai Cho *Tanya *Nightwolf *Quan Chi *Sheeva *Shinnok *Mokap *Kintrao (DLC/Limited Edition) *Fujin (DLC/Limited Edition) *Drahmin ((DLC/Limited Edition) *Blaze ((DLC/Limited Edition) *Cyber Sub-Zero (DLC/Limited Edition) *Skarlet (DLC/Limited Edition) *Motaro (DLC/Limited Edition) *Onaga ((DLC/Limited Edition) *Nitara (DLC/Limited Edition) *Sareena (DLC/Limited Edition) *Kira (DLC/Limited Edition) *Meat (DLC/Limited Edition) *Darrius (DLC/Limited Edition) *Havik (DLC/Limited Edition) *Tremor (DLC/Limited Edition) *Khameleon (DLC/Limited Edition) *Moloch (DLC/Limited Edition) *Kai (DLC/Limited Edition) *Shujinko (DLC/Limited Edition) *Chameleon (DLC/Limited Edition) *Li Mei (DLC/Limited Edition) *Ashrah (DLC/Limited Edition) *Goro (Mid-boss) *Shao Khan (Boss) *Radec (PS3/PS4/VIta) (Killzone) *Pac Man (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Pac Man) *Cole MacGrath (PS3/PS4/Vita) (inFAMOUS) *Kuro (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Deko Demo Issyo) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (PS3/PS4/Vita) (MediEvil) *Kat (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Gravity Rush) *Ratchet (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Ratchet and Clank) *Nariko (PS3/PS4/Vita) (DLC/Limited Edition) (Heavenly Sword) *Freddy Krueger (PS3/PS4/Vita) (DLC/Limited Edition) (Nightmare on Elm Street) *Link (Wii U/3DS) (The Legend of Zelda) *Fox McCloud (Wii U/3DS) (Star Fox) *Pikachu (Wii U/3DS) (Pokemon) *Pit (Wii U/3DS) (Kid Icarus) *Marth (Wii U/3DS) (Fire Emblem) *Amaterasu (Wii U/3DS) (Okami) *Mr. Game and Watch (Wii U/3DS) (DLC/Limited Edition) (Game and Watch) *Solid Snake (Wii U/3DS) (DLC/Limited Edition) (Metal Gear) *Altaïr ibn-La'Ahad (360/720) (Assassin's Creed) *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (360/720) (Assassin's Creed) *Connor Kenway (360/720) (Assassin's Creed) *Edward Kenway (360/720) (Assassin's Creed) *Juliet Starling (360/720) (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Master Chief (360/720) (Halo) *Nathan Spencer (360/720) (Bionic Commando) *Conker (360/720) (DLC/Limited Edition) (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Morrigan Aensland (DLC/Limited Edition) (Darkstalkers) *Yatterman-1 (DLC/Limited Edition) (Yatterman) *Batman (DLC/Limited Edition) (DC Comics) *Indiana Jones (DLC/Limited Edition) (Indiana Jones) *Crash Bandicoot (DLC/Limited Edition) (Crash Bandicoot) *Noel Vermillion (DLC/Limited Edition) (Blazblue) *Dizzy (DLC/Limited Edition) (Guity Gear) *Big Daddy (DLC/Limited Edition) (Bioshock) *Peter Griffin ((DLC/Limited Edition) (Family Guy) *Megatron (DLC/Limited Edition) (Transformers) *Ayane (DLC/Limited Edition) (Dead Or Alive) *Jin Kazama (DLC/Limited Edition) (Tekken) *Ling Xiaoyu (DLC/Limited Edition) (Tekken) *Asuka Langley (DLC/Limited Edition) (Evangelion) Gameplay/Modes The game would have a general gameplay style similar to Street Fighter with Mortal Kombat's fatalites slightly used in Super Arts. (i.e. Scorpion breathing fire, Kitana cutting w/ fans etc.) Modes Story - The story mode of this game. There are 2 sides: Street Fighter, and Mortal Kombat. There is a list of chapters down below Arcade - Just as it sounds, you go through a series of fights leading up to a mid-boss, and finally, the boss fight (If certain requirements are met on Fight #3, the player will fight a console exclusive character). The story is that a strange crystal has emerged in the Arctic, and it is said to give the holder unlimited power. Needless to say, everyone wants it, so they try to get it for themselves. The arcade cycle goes like this *Character intro *Fight #1 *Fight #2 *Fight #3 *Fight #4 (Console exclusive fight if certain requirements are met on Fight #3) *Fight #5 *Rival Battle *Mid-boss *Boss *Charcter Ending Versus - A custom match where you fight either a CPU, or another player. Quite simple really. Challenge - Various challenges for you to complete to earn Kurrency (we'll discuss that later) these challenges include trials, missions etc. Trials give your character a specific combo or move to land upon an idle opponent. Missions are a match in which something is required for you to win (i.e. only normal moves, low health etc.) Online - As you'd expect, online mode is for you to look for matches with people online. You can do a quick match, or participate in tournaments. Customize - In this mode, you can customize your online player card, and your characters' colours. Your online player card is given a title, icon, and comment to show the world. Your character colours allow you to make a custom colour palette for the characters in the game, even for their different costumes. Extras - In this mode, you can browse character bios, music, quotes, art, and 3D models. You can also view the credits if you want to. Store - In the store, you can buy things for your game. There's a DLC section, and a Kurrency section. (There is no DLC section on Nintendo consoles though.) Kurrency is stuff you earn in-game by accomplishing tasks. Kurrency can be used to buy art, costumes, and other bonus content. You can also spend real money ro get large amounts of Kurrency in the DLC menu. Speaking of which, the DLC menu can unlock you characters, costumes, colour palettes and more. (Usually for a price though) Story Chapters There are 2 sides to the story, a Street Fighter side and a Mortal Kombat side. Each side has 15 chapters to play through with about 4 fights in each one. Rivals The arcade mode in this game has a Rival system in which your character will fight another specific character depending on who said character is. The boss/mid-boss characters fight their rivals in the final/semi-final stage. When the rival battle initiates, you're treated to a small cutscene showing your character and their rival meeting and doing something tht causes them to engage in battle. *Ryu/Scorpion *Ken/Sub-Zero *Chun-li/Kitana *Cammy/Jade *Guile/Sonya *Abel/Jax *Rufus/Johnny Cage *Gouken/Raiden *Fei Long/Liu Kang *Vega/Baraka *Juri/Mileena *Cody/Stryker *Ibuki/Kenshi *Balrog/Shang Tsung *M. Bison/Shinnok *Urien/Sindel *C. Viper/Sektor *Guy/Noob Saibot *Sagat/Kano *Dhalsim/Kung Lao *Blanka/Reptile *Zangief/Cyrax *Sakura/Smoke *Elena/Ermac *R. Mika/Rain *Dudley/Kabal *Dan/Mokap *Alex/Bo' Rai Cho *Makoto/Tanya *El Fuerte/Blaze *Adon/Drahmin *Charlie/Fujin *Seth/Goro *Akuma/Shao Khan *Hakan/Kintaro *E. Honda/Sheeva *Gill/Quan Chi *Twelve/Nightwolf *Q/Cyber Sub-Zero *Karin/Skarlet *Birdie/Motaro *Hugo/Onaga *Poison/Sareena *Rose/Nitara *Ingrid/Kira *Dee Jay/Meat *Eagle/Darrius *Rolento/Havik *Sodom/Tremor *Maki/Khameleon *Oro/Moloch *Necro/Kai *Gen/Shujinko *T. Hawk/Chameleon *Juli/Li Mei *Juni/Ashrah *Sweet Tooth/Radec *Nathan/Nariko *Mega Man/Pac Man *PaRappa/Cole *Toro/Kuro *Spike/Ratchet *Kratos/Sir Daniel *Jason Voorhes/Freddy Kreuger *Emmett/Kat *Mario/Link *Samus/Fox *Kirby/Pikachu *R.O.B./Pit *Captain Falcon/Marth *Viewtiful Joe/Amaterasu *Ness/Mr. Game & Watch *Sonic/Snake *Salvador/Altaïr *Maya/Ezio *Zer0/Connor *Axton/Edward *Gaige/Juliet *Krieg/Master Chief *Arthur/Spencer *Banjo-Kazooie/Conker *Ken the Eagle/Yatterman-1 *Spider-Man/Batman *Darth Vader/Indiana Jones *Felicia/Morrigan *Spyro/Crash *Mai/Noel *Mei Fang/Dizzy *Isaac/Big Daddy *Homer/Peter *Optimus/Megatron *Kasumi/Ayane *Akira/Jin *Pai/Xiaoyu *Rei/Asuka Alternate Costumes In this game, every character has an alternate and swap costume. The swap costume is inspired by someone of the opposite series, and the alternate costume is a nod to their previously worn attire, a pop culture reference, or just a joke. Here's a list. NOTE: Console exclusive characters do NOT have swap costumes Arenas Street Fighter Arenas *Pitstop 109 *S.I.N Labrotories *Festival at the Old Temple *Run-Down Back Alley *Cruise Ship Stern *Half-Pipe *Crowded Downtown *Antarctic (Mid-boss stage) *Crystal of Power (Boss stage) *Black Rock Stadium (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Twisted Metal) *Chamber of the Flame (PS3/PS4/Vita) (God of War) *Battleship Halberd (Wii U/3DS) (Kirby) *Bowser Castle (Wii U/3DS) (Super Mario Bros) *Pandora (360/720) (Borderlands) *Spiral Mountain (360/720) (Banjo-Kazooie) Mortal Komabt Arenas *Shang Tsung's Courtyard *The Pit *Dead Pool *Living Forest *Cathedral *Khan's Arena *Dojo (Training Stage) *LittleBIGplanet (PS3/PS4/Vita) (LittleBIGplanet) *New Marais (PS3/PS4/Vita) (inFAMOUS) *Pokemon Stadium (Wii U/3DS) (Pokemon) *Corneria (Wii U/3DS) (Star Fox) *Pillar of Autumn (360/720) (Halo) *Abstergo Industries (360/720) (Assassin's Creed) Unplayable Characters Street Fighter *Yun (Cameo on Half-pipe/Pit) *Yang (Cameo ln Half-pipe/Pit) *Rolento (Cameo on Pit) *Sean (Cameo on Cruise Ship Stern) *Necro (Cameo on Pit) *Oro (Cameo on Run-Down Back Alley) *Dollface (Cameo on Black Rock Stadium) (Twisted Metal) *Mr. Grimm (Cameo on Black Rock Stadium) (Twisted Metal) *Preacher (Cameo on Black Rock Stadium) (Twisted Metal) *Calypso (Cameo on Black Rock Stadium) (Twisted Metal) *Zeus (Cameo on Chamber of the Flame) (God of War) *Hades (Cameo on Chamber of the Flame) (God of War) *Posiedon (Cameo on Chamber of the Flame) (God of War) *Meta Knight (Cameo on Battleship Halberd) (Kirby) *Dyna Blade (Cameo on Battleship Halberd) (Kirby) *Bowser (Cameo on Bowser Castle) (Super Mario Bros) *Bowser Jr (Cameo on Bowser Castle) (Super Mario Bros) *Koopalings (Cameo on Bowser Castle) (Super Mario Bros) *Dry Bones (Cameo on Bowser Castle) (Super Mario Bros) *Thwomp (Cameo on Bowser Castle) (Super Mario Bros) *Roland (Cameo on Pandora) (Borderlands) *Lilith (Cameo on Pandora) (Borderlands) *Brick (Cameo on Pandora) (Borderlands) *Mordecai (Cameo on Pandora) (Borderlands) *Claptrap (Cameo on Pandora) (Borderlands) *Tooty (Cameo on Spiral Mountain) (Banjo-Kazooie) *Mumbo Jumbo (Cameo on Spiral Mountain) (Banjo-Kazooie) *Bottles (Cameo on Spiral Mountain) (Banjo-Kazooie) *Brentilda (Cameo on Spiral Mountain) (Banjo-Kazooie) *Gruntilda (Cameo on Spiral Mountain) (Banjo-Kazooie) *Dingpot (Cameo on Spiral Mountain) (Banjo-Kazooie) Mortal Kombat Characters *Frost (Cameo on Pit) *Blaze (Cameo on Pit) *Meat (Cameo on Pit) *Mokap (Cameo on Dead Pool) *Li Mei (Cameo on Shang Tsung's Courtyard) *Dan Forden (Toasty!) *Negativitron (Cameo on LittleBIGplanet) (LittleBIGplanet) *Zeke Dunbar (Cameo on New Marais) (inFAMOUS) *Lucy Kuo (Cameo on New Marais) (inFAMOUS) *Nix (Cameo on New Marais) (inFAMOUS) *Militia (Cameo on New Marais) (inFAMOUS) *Swamp Monsters (Cameo on New Marais) (inFAMOUS) *Vermaak 88 (Cameo on New Marais) (inFAMOUS) *Red (Cameo on Pokemon Stadium) (Pokemon) *Green (Cameo on Pokemon Stadium) (Pokemon) *Charizard (Cameo on Pokemon Stadium) (Pokemon) *Venusaur (Cameo on Pokemon Stadium) (Pokemon) *Spartans (Cameo on Pillar of Autumn) (Halo) *Grunts (Cameo on Pillar of Autumn) (Halo) *Jackals (Cameo on Pillar of Autumn) (Halo) *Elites (Cameo on Pillar of Autumn) (Halo) *Hunters (Cameo on Pillar of Autumn) (Halo) *The Flood (Cameo on Pillar of Autumn) (Halo) *Desmond Miles (Cameo on Abstergo Industries) (Assassin's Creed) *Dr. William Vidic (Cameo on Abstergo Industries (Assassin's Creed) Cheat Codes Entering cheat codes at the VS screen before a match will trigger something in battle. There is a little thing with pictures that change if you press the button assosiated with the panel. Specific button pressing triggers a reaction. *Fast Kombat - Everything is in fast motion: 123 123 *Headless Kombat - No heads, all head-based attacks disabled: 268 268 *Slow Kombat - Everything is in slow motion: 611 611 *Blood Kode - The small flash when someone is hit is replaced with blood (Oil for robotic characters, black for Noob Saibot, blue for Cyber Sub-Zero, orange for Blaze, mixed for Q) (Unlocks a permanent option) 299 211 *Rainbow Blood - All blood is rainbow-coloured: 975 975 *Zombie Kombat - The fighters are turned into zombies: 666 666 *Babality Kode - At the end of the match, the loser will be turned into a baby and a little babality scene will play: 561 165 End Street Fighter and all related proporties are property of Capcom. Mortal Kombat and all related are property of Netherrealm studios. Category:Fighting games Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Street Fighter Category:Mortal Kombat Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Crossover Category:PS4 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PS Vita Games Category:Story